scribeversefandomcom-20200213-history
Galila Beauvais
Galila Beauvais (known later as 'Lila') is the protagonist of Salvagers. Her father is the head of the largest mechanical engineering company/department in the city, and encouraged a friendship/relationship between Lila and Blaise since childhood in order to secure better business relations between his own corporation and that of the electricity/power facilities in the city. Her mother is involved in the government, specifically in the department that deals with civil legislation. Both her parents are Marxist thinkers. Lila's parents and Blaise's have an understanding that the two will marry when they are finished with their studies. Lila has a fanmix.http://8tracks.com/roxies/snow-white-scratching-up-the-circuit-boards Biography Early life During Salvagers After being informed that Thea's life was not a "priority", Lila's narration almost entirely removes any descriptors of Blaise. She becomes obsessed with using the pump as a bargaining chip against Genevieve, an attitude that Cly and Aster encourage. Lila uses the offer of reward (the reward offered is the raised value of any corporation owned - the government didn't even consider a lower-class person to be capable of helping) to make her father's company more powerful than that of Blaise's family. She then becomes involved in the overseeing of her father's company, working towards the even distribution of electricity throughout the city. Postseries Physical appearance Lila has light ash brown hair cut to shoulder's length in accordance to custom. Her features are soft; her cheeks are full, her nose is long but thin, and her face is oval. She has brown, single-lidded eyes. Lila has a tendency to dress in mostly neutral tones. While she originally wore paler, delicate clothing as a sign of status, her taste develops to lean in opposition to Genevieve's 'head priestess' palette. Wears black after Thea's death. Personality and traits Quiet, studious and driven. She has difficulty interacting with strangers and prefers to be be involved with work rather than overseeing it, which goes against the standard education of the nobility in the city. She likes mathematics and tinkering. Lila seems to have a disregard for personal hygiene while at work, but maintains good hygiene when she isn't working. She likes doing things for others, evidenced by her making a portable stove for the crew. Lila values the customs of the High caste, although is primarily fixed on the ones that are about unity and generosity, not so much the ones that emphasise a difference between castes. Despite her ostensibly obedient nature, Lila's habit of sneaking into her father's workplace indicates mischievousness, and a thirst for knowledge. Lila ostensibly has light OCD, or at least exhibits behavioural symptoms of it. When stressed, she folds pleats in her skirt, or aligns her posture in a certain way. Because of this, Thea's habits of unnecessary gestures and movements are strange to her. ] Etymology Galila's name means "God shall redeem". Relationships Blaise Fauchelevent Thea Appearances Original universe: *deaf *correspondence *post mortem. *untitled *in another time, but not another place *mark the hours, every one AU original verse A world where Lila and Taffy never met, Lila's childhood is based more on being pureblood and a little less on studying, and Draco is her best friend. *Transfer Student *Phobia *Mistaken Identity *when all you have is falling *aftermath *acrylic heart *make up or break up As herself *soldering burns *SALVAGERS FIC BICH Other AUs *STYGIANED Category:Salvagers Category:Salvagers characters